


A Day in Nino's Life

by akhikaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Porn Watching, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/pseuds/akhikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another regular day for Ninomiya Kazunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Nino's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Cameos by other characters that I was too lazy to tag (not that they appear much anyway). Written for this year's Kitto Slutparty. Originally posted in LJ.

**_October 12 th, 2015._ **

**_6:00 a.m. Waking up._ **

The sun had barely risen when Nino opened his eyes that morning. _Why…_ he groaned, burying his head in the pillow again. He didn’t need to take a glance at the clock to know that it was way too early for him to be up. Just as he was making himself comfortable under the covers again, he noticed that the bed was too empty.

_Where is he?_ Nino sat up to take a glance around the room, trying to find any trace from the man who was supposed to be sleeping next to him. He slumped back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling in silence, trying to fall asleep. The sound of the door being opened and someone’s noisy steps prevented him from doing so.

“Good morning!” the man said with a smile. He was naked, just like Nino was under the man’s expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

“It’s still four hours before morning starts, J,” Nino whined, accidentally making the sheets fall to the wooden floor as he rolled on the bed dramatically. “Are you going out at this hour? I thought you hated to wake up early.”

“Got a photo shoot in three hours, a press conference after that, then I’ll have lunch with that model we met at Ryo’s party… what was her name again?” J turned to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “You remember her? The chick in the pizza-print crop shirt and oversized green jacket… God, I really can’t remember it…”

Nino tilted his head pensively. “Pizza print, pizza print… Ah, wasn’t that Kiko-chan?”

“That one,” J nodded. “Our dear Aiba-san wants to use me as bait to bring her to the dark side,” he chuckled.

“Is that so?” Nino sat up, suddenly looking very awake. “And why is he so interested?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. The woman was wearing a pizza-print t-shirt, so I’m guessing he wants to marry her?” J said in jest. Nino replied with a slight shake of his head. “He blabbered about a new project he’s working on, something to do with giants and the apocalypse, I didn’t understand much of it. What I did get was that he wants this Kiko girl to be the heroine of this film.”

“And how does he expect you to convince her?”

“The same way I got Inoue Mao-san to film ‘ _Hana Yori Dango: The Honeymoon’_ with us last year.”

“Ah… So you have to fuck her.”

“Basically,” J laughed. “I told him it doesn’t make sense to send me, since he plans to have Satoshi as the protagonist for that movie, but he said it’d be alright. Satoshi will be busy today with filming after all.”

“So that’s why he didn’t let me use toys last night!” Nino exclaimed. “You know who else will be in it?”

“No idea,” J said as he buttoned up his black shirt. “Must be one of the _special_ guests… I’m thinking Nagase or Matsuoka. I ran into them at Aiba’s office last week.”

“I haven’t seen them in ages! How are they doing?”

“Fine, I guess,” J shrugged. “They tried to convince me to have a _session_ with them. Aiba almost strangled them when they said I could use a good whipping, and that they’d be glad to give me one whenever I wanted.”

“They never change,” Nino laughed. “So… you’re free after lunch?”

“Sorry, I have a filming scheduled in the afternoon. Aiba programmed it yesterday. I don’t even have a script,” J said as he took a look at himself in a full-length mirror. “That damn producer is to blame for it! He let Aiba experiment without a definite plot once, people went nuts for that movie, and now he’s giving Aiba money to continue doing things like those!”

“You can’t deny it sold pretty well, J,” Nino chuckled. “Of course the producer will continue funding Masaki’s experiments as long as they make good money out of those.”

“I will go to that guy’s office and give him a piece of my mind,” Jun clicked his tongue as he continued trying to comb his hair the way he wanted. “Damn it, my hair looks like shit. I need a haircut urgently.”

Nino burst out laughing and walked towards J. “I doubt they’d let you in the producer’s office, J. And your hair looks nice. It’s fluffy,” he tousled J’s hair, making him start whining and cursing.

“Look what you did!” J scowled at him through the mirror. He grabbed a gray beanie and put it on. “And why do you think they wouldn’t let me in? You go to his office all the time and no one stops you!”

Nino smirked. “I’ve got privileges. I’m not a mere civilian, like you.”

“True, I had forgotten you’re THE Ninomiya Kazunari and everyone treats you like royalty…” Jun snorted. “Say, how come everyone in the adult film industry knows you even if you don’t work in it?”

“Won’t tell,” Nino said as he took a t-shirt from J’s closet and put it on like he owned it. It was too big for him, since J was taller. “You and Satoshi will be out all day long then?”

“It seems like it.”

Nino pouted at him with his arms folded across his chest. “But I don’t want to stay by myself here! I’ll get so deadly bored!”

“You can always go back to your place and play with your consoles. Weren’t you saying you left some of your favorite games over there?” J was making the bed as they spoke. “You should go there after breakfast. Maybe Satoshi can accompany you for a while, since he doesn’t need to go until noon.”

“Fine… I’ll go home…” Nino sighed.

“That’s a good boy,” Jun pinched Nino’s cheek. He cupped Nino’s face with both hands to give him a rather noisy kiss. “Breakfast is already in the kitchen, okay? And don’t forget to take your laundry with you this time. There was a pile of your clothes in my closet and some other stuff in Satoshi’s.”

“Where did you leave it?”

“Already packed it for you, it’s in the living room,” J smiled. “I’ll get going now. Need to tell the stylist to fix this before the photo shoot starts,” he pointed at his head.

“Don’t do anything too extreme,” Nino said and pecked J’s lips. The man didn’t pull away from him though. “Go now, or we’ll end up like we did yesterday, remember?” he giggled and spanked J’s butt as a goodbye gesture.

 

**_6:15 a.m. Breakfast with Satoshi._ **

By the time Nino went to the living room, J was already gone. Satoshi was eating his miso soup quietly, staring into space as usual. “Good morning, Satoshi!” Nino jumped on him from behind. Satoshi turned to see him with a smile. “Hey, Nino!” he said.

“What did J cook for us today?”

“Miso soup, rice, tea, and tamagoyaki,” Satoshi mumbled and continued eating his soup. He pointed with his chin at the kitchen’s counter. “He also made some melon bread for you.”

“Aww, did he?” Nino laughed. “Oh, it has melon filling!” he mumbled with his mouth full of bread.

“Give me,” Satoshi snatched the piece of bread from Nino’s hand. His eyes widened after he took the first bite. “Delicious!” he said and grabbed another bun.

“Don’t eat all of them! J made those for me!” Nino whined when Satoshi reached for yet another bun of homemade melon bread.

“He didn’t say we couldn’t share,” Satoshi smirked.

They chased each other around the living room, Satoshi with his mouth and hands full of bread and Nino jumping at him like an angry cat –yet failing to catch him. Unluckily for Nino, he didn’t see the coffee table and tripped, falling face first on the cherry wood flooring while Satoshi watched him with an amused expression, gobbling down the melon bread greedily.

Nino pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his leg. Satoshi beamed at him, holding the last piece of melon bread between his teeth. He waited until Nino was in front of him, with both hands cupping his face, to take it further inside his mouth. Nino managed to get only half of it before Satoshi swallowed the rest. “You’re an ass,” he clicked his tongue while Satoshi laughed in his face.

“Jun’s baking has improved,” Satoshi commented as he licked his lips, still savoring the sweet melon filling. “I think he used Yubari melons this time.”

Nino’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Yubari melons, are you sure? Aren’t those supposed to be super expensive and hard to buy?”

“They are,” Satoshi nodded. “Those were a gift from the producer. Think the guy was so happy with everyone that he sent a few boxes of melons to the staff meeting yesterday.”

“And he didn’t send any for me? I can’t believe him! Sho-chan has a lot of explaining to do, that’s for sure!” Nino huffed and slumped on a chair next to Satoshi. Seconds later, he punched the other man on the arm while yelling “AND YOU KNEW J USED SUPER EXPENSIVE MELONS AND STILL ATE ALL OF _MY_ BREAD?” with an indignant expression.

They finished breakfast, shoved the dishes in the dishwasher –being careful not to break anything since J almost killed them the previous week when they accidentally dropped and chipped his favorite mug–, made out on the kitchen’s counter –nothing too wild, Aiba would get in murderous mode if Satoshi got any marks on his body–, and left.

 

**_7:00 a.m. Going out._ **

“Hurry up, Satoshi!” Nino said as he waited by the elevator. The other man was still grumbling in front of the apartment’s door, his arms loaded with the bags full of Nino’s clothes that J had left in the living room.

“These are too heavy! Why don’t you carry them yourself?”

“But my arms are too weak!” Nino protested. “You are way stronger than me.”

“Remind me why I do stuff for you again?”

Nino only laughed and pulled him by his nape to get in the elevator. He nibbled on Satoshi’s lower lip, smirking as the other man slammed him against the elevator’s wall and ravished his lips rather desperately. Nino rubbed Satoshi’s crotch with a leg, making the other man whine when they parted again after the elevator’s door opened.

“Damn it, Nino,” Satoshi grunted as he picked up the bags –which he had dropped while they kissed. “You know I can’t have sex now!”

“I thought it should be fine as long as I don’t leave any marks~” Nino nuzzled Satoshi’s nape, letting out an obscene sound at the same time he slid his hand to cup his balls.

“Nino…!”

“I’ll even let you top this time,” Nino chuckled when Satoshi started squirming within his hold. “Or I could just use my hands, what do you say?”

“Nino, Nino, please s-stop…!”

“But you’re hard already,” Nino whispered, slipping a hand inside Satoshi’s sweatpants. “It won’t take long, I promise,” he chuckled again as Satoshi bit his lip and shut his eyes. They were in the building’s underground parking garage. The possibilities of running into any neighbors were high, since many people were heading to work at that hour.

Hidden in the shadows, Nino proceeded to squeeze Satoshi’s half-hard cock, laughing silently at the way the man’s face contorted, struggling to keep himself under control. Nino’s hands caressed him lazily, as though they weren’t in such a risky situation. His fingertips traced the vein in Satoshi’s shaft, tapping the skin lightly as they made their way up and back down, to the base, to draw circles in his perineum before fondling his balls. A second hand slipped in Satoshi’s pants to pump his now fully erected manhood.

“Don’t make a sound, dear Satoshi, or that nice old lady standing over there will hear you.” A shiver ran down Satoshi’s spine when Nino whispered in his ear, punctuating every word with an exhalation. “You don’t want her to listen, do you?” Nino grazed the head of Satoshi’s cock with his thumb, forcing him to clench his jaw in order to not scream.

It wasn’t that long before Satoshi came in Nino’s hand. He picked up the bags and walked to Nino’s car as if nothing happened.

There was a huge dark stain in the front of his sweatpants though.

 

**_8:00 a.m. Back at home._ **

The drive to Nino’s apartment wasn’t that long, but since the elevator was out of order that day –they were remodeling, apparently, something Nino ignored due to his three-week absence from the neighborhood–, they had to climb the stairs to the last floor.

“I’m… tired…” Satoshi dropped to the floor among Nino’s bags –the ones he was forced to carry by himself because Nino left him behind, the little jerk. “Why do you have to live in the penthouse?”

“Because Masaki said this one had the best view,” Nino shrugged. “I would have preferred something smaller, but he paid for it, so I let him choose,” he twisted the key and unlocked the heavy steel door. He had always hated how hard it was to open it. At least he could be sure no one would try to steal his stuff when he was gone –and he was gone very often.

Nino kicked his shoes to a corner of the genkan and put on his bunny slippers –Masaki bought matching slippers for them, and it was damn embarrassing. He was halfway to his living room when he noticed Satoshi hadn’t moved an inch. “What?”

“This place is so big,” the other man replied, looking around with his mouth gaping.

“Eh? Ah, right, I forgot you had never come to my place,” Nino chuckled. “It’s way bigger than my old apartment. I think it’s three or four times bigger, I don’t remember the exact dimensions.”

Satoshi nodded dumbly as he continued staring. Marble floors, high ceiling, tall and wide windows, limestone fireplace, a luxury kitchen equipped with state-of-the-art stainless steel appliances and a granite breakfast bar, not counting the expensive furniture displayed in each corner of the open-concept space and the elegant snail staircase, letting the spectator know there was even more yet to see…

“Just how much does Aiba-chan make a month?” Satoshi exclaimed.

“Hmm… I’m not sure…” Nino hummed. “Although he didn’t pay for everything, you know. Sho-chan was the one who furnished the apartment.”

“Who’s Sho-chan?”

“You don’t know?” Nino’s eyes widened. “My, my, J was right about you. Your head _is_ on the clouds all the time indeed!” he flicked Satoshi’s forehead. “Sho-chan is the producer who keeps giving Masaki all that money to film his movies. That, my dear Satoshi, would make him the reason you got a job.”

“EH! You mean… this ‘Sho-chan’ is Sakurai Sho?”

“Precisely,” Nino arched an eyebrow at him. “Come on, it can’t be that surprising!”

“It isn’t. I’m just wondering how far your influence in our world goes.”

“You have no idea,” Nino winked at him. “Anyway, want something to drink? I don’t know if there’s any… oh!”

“What?”

“Seems someone stopped by and restocked my fridge,” Nino said. He placed a bottle of German beer in front of Satoshi. “Must have been Sho-chan. He must have been back from his vacation already…” he mumbled half to himself. He made a mental note to call Sho later.

“What are these?” Satoshi lifted a few opened envelopes.

“Ah, bills,” Nino replied and snatched them away from Satoshi. Everything had already been paid, and there was a small red post-it note stuck on top of them. “I’m back,” he read aloud, a grin spreading in his face. He set the stack of papers on a coffee table again when he heard Satoshi’s exclamations at the other end of the penthouse.

As he guessed, there was no other thing in that floor that could cause such a reaction save for the wall-sized pictures of J’s bondage-themed photo shoot from three years before.

“WHOA! HOW…! THEY’RE HUGE!” Satoshi’s eyes were more open than ever.

The central picture, Nino’s personal favorite, showed J tied by his wrists to a gigantic net made of ropes. His legs weren’t tied, but two men at his feet were spreading them. From behind, a group of men and women roamed their hands all over J’s naked body. He was gagged, a metal ring keeping his mouth wide open. His gaze was so intense that it gave Nino goose bumps. The image was just as compelling as the real man was.

“That is the photo shoot that made me meet J. It was his first for an adult magazine.”

J, or rather _Matsumoto Jun_ , used to work for a big agency back then. He had been scouted when he was still in middle school, and soon became a quite renowned model and actor. He was at the peak of his career, making more money in a single contract than what he made in a year with his current job in the adult entertainment industry, yet he was unsatisfied with his life.

“I remember,” Satoshi nodded.

“Ryo mentioned you were supposed to appear with him in it,” Nino slung an arm on Satoshi’s shoulder as they admired the pictures together. Jun was frog tied and with a wanton look on his eyes, his perfect smooth ass displayed as the ropes kept him in place bent over a table, his orgasm face while another man fucked his brains out, the red marks in his pale skin, it had surely been a polemic photo shoot… one that cost him his career.

“I was late,” Satoshi chuckled. “Fell asleep.”

Nino hummed in response. “Ryo invited me, but I was with Sho-chan that night. If I had known it would be so hot, I would have ditched him. I didn’t expect a pretty boy with such a clean image to pull off something like this.”

“I never understood why he did it. He had a good life, with his dramas and stuff.”

“Well… there’s something that money couldn’t give him,” Nino sighed, remembering the time Jun explained it to him. “And it was more valuable than all his fame…”

“What was it?”

“Freedom,” Nino replied.

Nino had seen the photos the day after they were taken. Ryo was so proud of his work that he didn’t hesitate to show Nino everything the moment he appeared at the studio. He even let Nino choose the ones they’d send to the magazine to be printed. And after an hour of taking Nino on top of his desk, Ryo deposited in his hands a flash drive with a copy of the files and Matsumoto Jun’s card.

Three days later the magazine was out. Four days later was the press conference where Jun let the world know who he really was: a bisexual man who enjoyed engaging in sexual activities that not many people approved of, and identified mostly as a submissive. His contract with the agency was terminated, his so-called friends abandoned him, his followers were nowhere to be seen; even his family didn’t want to know anything about him anymore. And yet when Nino managed to contact him around one week later he didn’t look one bit regretful of what he did.

Given that he was kicked out of his apartment –which was actually the agency’s property–, Nino offered to let him stay at his place. They both got drunk, though not enough to forget what they talked about that night. Jun confessed that he had been struggling for years with his preferences. He could only be himself during those few nights he managed to sneak in a club without being recognized by the paparazzi that followed him everywhere like a shadow. He often got in trouble when he arrived to work with ligature marks or bruises. He couldn’t date because he was afraid no one would accept him as he was. He had to buy out a few people to keep his private life, well, _private_.

From that day on, they were together. Nino helped him start over –all his contacts finally came in handy. Jun became _J_ , the rising star in the adult film industry. He didn’t have as much money as before –at least not yet–, but Nino hadn’t seen someone happier with his life than him.

“That’s why I fucking respect him so much,” Nino said, sipping his beer. “He had the balls to leave all that behind and be himself, unlike so many closeted actors. He’s my damn idol,” he made emphasis on the words by knocking his fist on the table. Satoshi only hummed.

“You haven’t touched your beer,” Nino pointed at the still full bottle.

“Got work later,” Satoshi replied.

“Aww, come on, bet Matsuoka and Nagase won’t care if you have a little beer!”

“If it was them, I’m sure they wouldn’t. But I’m not filming with them.”

“Then with whom?”

“Perfume,” Satoshi grinned.

Nino almost spat his beer. “No shit! I thought they don’t appear in films anymore after they had to deal with that stalker guy from Chiba! How did Masaki convince them?”

“I heard it was the producer who convinced them.”

“WHAT! Eh, but… HUH? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?”

Satoshi shrugged. “I just know they’ll be there with me, and you know how strict they are…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nino nodded. He still wondered how Sho convinced Japan’s hottest trio of Dommes to participate in one of Aiba’s films. The amount of money he offered them had to be astronomical, otherwise they’d never accept.

Meanwhile, Satoshi checked Nino’s movie collection. “Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Ten Years Later… cool!” he chuckled. “Can I watch this one?” he waved it in front of Nino’s face.

“Yeah, just wait a sec…” Nino pushed a button. The wooden panels on the wall opened, revealing a gigantic flat screen. “Just put it in the player. Want some snacks?”

“Sure,” Satoshi jumped on the couch and covered himself with a blanket. “Who’s in it?”

“Umm… most of them are look-alikes of the original cast, but Masaki did convince Keiko-chan and Ayaka-chan from the original series to join as well.”

“Weren’t they retired from entertainment after they got married?”

“Yeah, I heard Ayaka got divorced after her husband saw this. Now she’s living with Keiko and her husband Daigo. Heard things get _fun_ at their household. Well, that’s what J said after he and Masaki visited them last month. I wonder what exactly they did,” Nino smirked.

Satoshi laughed, knowing very well what J meant by _‘fun’_ in that kind of context. “Is there only girl-on-girl stuff in this movie?”

“Nah, there’s this dude playing Tuxedo Mask. There’s a scene of him and Usagi doing it, but it’s not that impressive. I mean, his technique is awful! The girl playing Usagi was so hot! I don’t get how he could ruin something as simple as a vanilla sex scene with a chick like that!”

“Maybe he’s more into dudes.”

“Hmm, maybe… It was totally unprofessional either way. I told Masaki to leave out that scene, but then he said that fans would be mad if we didn’t show the main couple from the original show doing it, and it ended up like this,” Nino pointed at the screen where the two leads started their sex scene. “Look at his face! It’s like he’s in the middle of torture or something! Ugh…”

Satoshi laughed out loud and reached for the snacks Nino left on the table. “And when does it get good?”

“You pick: Haruka and Michiru are getting married, so everything happens at their bachelorette party. Makoto and Ami get together, and Ami confesses she’s into gags. Minako seduces Rei and they have sex in a bathroom while the others talk in the living room. And then they all have fun together until they’re too drunk to know who’s who. The last scene is the wedding, and everyone goes back to ‘normal’.”

“Nice. Let’s watch it!”

With the push of another button, Nino activated the blinds. And so they were left with only the images on the screen and the females’ moans amplified by the expensive sound system Sho had installed in the apartment.

There were definitely some perks to living in the big penthouse after all.

 

**_10:00 a.m. Satoshi’s leaving for work._ **

“Don’t go yet,” Nino whispered on Satoshi’s lips between kisses.

“I have to,” Satoshi laughed and stood up. They had been making out on the couch since they saw the scene in the bathroom –Keiko-chan’s face as Ayaka fingered her turned Nino on so much–, remembering that sex was out of the question.

Nino pouted while Satoshi smoothed his clothes. “See you,” Satoshi laughed and walked away.

After the front door closed, Nino stared blankly into the distance, wondering what he should do now that he was by himself. He suddenly remembered the games he had left behind –oh, how could he forget them!–, and decided to play some time.

And when he started, he usually couldn’t stop.

 

**_01:00 p.m. Sho-chan’s office._ **

What made him put the controller down just when he was about to start the last level, was an incoming call from Sho. “Meet me for lunch,” was all the man said. And Nino was never one to decline an opportunity to get a free meal. Plus, he hadn’t seen Sho in weeks.

The security guards let him in immediately, no questions asked. People usually had to go through three filters before being granted access –all that security just for a company that produced mostly porn movies seemed a bit excessive–, save for Nino. He had Sho’s full trust and, therefore, unlimited access to the premises. How they grew to be that close, Nino couldn’t remember. Perhaps it had been Masaki who introduced them to each other, when Sho funded his first project four years before.

Sho’s company was small at the beginning, so small that his so-called office was merely a room in his apartment. He had started producing low-budget independent films after getting kicked out of his job as an assistant producer in a national broadcasting network. He never explained what got him fired, but Nino sensed it had to be something serious.

Independent films, however, didn’t leave him much profit, or at least not enough to take bigger projects. So far the films he produced had been successful, and he was gaining quite a reputation among independent filmmakers, but he wanted more, way more. He saw a chance when Aiba arrived to his office, talking about his ‘pink films’ and other wacky ideas. And he had been right.

The first film they collaborated on, an hour-long piece about a housewife who was bored with her married life and got an imaginary lover who visited her when her husband was out, was a hit. The star, Koyuki, was an amazing actress. She was an old friend of Sho and was more than happy to help them. The movie won a few prizes –and sparked the relationship between Koyuki and Kenichi, the guy who player her ‘lover’.

That put both Sho and Aiba’s names in the map. They decided to continue collaborating. It turned out that since both of them were massive perverts, films with sexual situations came naturally to them. And adult films proved to be a very profitable field. They amassed a fortune in a just a couple of years.

At the present moment, Sho’s company produced a wide variety of content, from music videos for idols, to pink films and hardcore porn –the amount of people who started working with them in one kind of video but ended up in the other was astonishing.

“Sho-chan, hello-”

Nino blushed when he noticed the three other people inside Sho’s office. He mentally scolded himself for not knocking to announce his presence there. He walked towards Sho’s desk like nothing happened anyway.

Sho stood up. “I believe that would be everything for now. Make sure to gather _all_ the team for a meeting tomorrow morning. And you’d better be there on time!” he said and dismissed his assistants. He let out a big sigh as he slumped on his chair after they were out of sight.

“Tough morning, huh…”

Sho pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just leave for a couple of weeks and these morons forget how to do their shit properly,” he groaned.

“Aww, poor baby,” Nino chuckled and sat on Sho’s lap. “And here I thought you’d be less stressed now that you had a nice vacation. You’re all grumpy again.”

“Sorry,” Sho lowered his head. Nino cupped his face and kissed him softly, not rushing it. It was what Sho needed, or so he felt. When they parted, Sho looked at him with a smile. “I missed you.”

“Why, of course you did,” Nino laughed. “How was Germany?”

“Good. Found a few good locations for our next film.”

Nino narrowed his eyes and punched Sho’s arm lightly. “Bad, bad boy, what did we say about work-related things?”

“I know, I know, I just couldn’t help it! I didn’t plan it that way though. It was a mere coincidence.” Nino rolled his eyes at him. “The places I visited happened to be perfect for that post-apocalyptic action-fantasy movie Aiba-chan wants to make. The script is finished since last year, so all we need now is to cast the actors.”

“Hmm… I see…” Nino nodded.

“I was thinking that perhaps you would like to take the leading role. I think you’d be perfect for it,” Sho nuzzled Nino’s jaw.

“Sho-chan, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want to act!”

“Why? You’d be so great!”

“It’s just… not my thing,” Nino shrugged. “Besides, Masaki wants Satoshi to be the hero in this one.”

“Satoshi… oh, you mean Ohno Satoshi?”

“Yes. And he wants Mizuhara Kiko-chan to be the heroine.”

Sho arched an eyebrow. Mizuhara Kiko was a big name in the fashion industry. She was the media’s darling, in spite of her wild and rebellious image. “Mizuhara-san is too high profile. I don’t think she would accept.”

“I thought so too at first, but Masaki got out the heavy weaponry.”

“What do you mean?”

“He sent J to convince her.”

“Ah, I see…” Sho hummed. “Well then… if he manages to do that, it’ll surely benefit us.”

During a split second Nino caught a strange expression in Sho’s face. It could be his imagination though –why would Sho look worried by that conversation anyway–, so he just ignored it.

“That’s right,” Nino grinned. “But let’s not talk about business now. I’ve been missing you like you can’t imagine…” he leaned towards Sho, slipping his hands under the man’s shirt. Sho moaned softly at the contact.

“Have you?” Sho said in his ear. Nino nodded while Sho helped him take off his t-shirt. Sho’s mouth attached immediately to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he descended. He pulled Nino a bit up by his waist as he took one of his nipples between his lips. He licked and sucked it, his hands sliding down to grope Nino’s ass.

“S-Sho-chan…” Nino moaned and pulled him up for a kiss. It was hot and needy –much like Nino himself was at the moment.

“Take your clothes off,” Sho’s voice was husky as he made Nino stand up. His eyes had grown darker with desire, and a big bulge was already visible in his pants. He waited until Nino was fully naked, licking his lips as he followed his every move. He patted his lap and made Nino straddle him.

During the years of their acquaintance, Sho had never taken off his clothes when they had sex. This time was no exception, of course. He opened a drawer –top left, usual place–, took out the lube and a condom, prepared Nino thoroughly and only unzipped his pants when he was ready to go. Not that Nino complained, he was content enough with the way things worked between them, but it always made him wonder if there was any occasion Sakurai Sho disrobed during intercourse. As far as reports from other people went, the answer seemed to be ‘no’. It was such a shame, because Nino was certain Sho’s naked body had to be a delight. Those hours in the gym sure gave him some muscles, and his ass looked damn fine in tight pants.

“God, Nino,” Sho moaned as he continued pounding into him. By the expression on his face, Nino knew he was just about to orgasm. He started bouncing faster on top of Sho, gripping the back of Sho’s chair for support, and he jerked himself off to completion as Sho came with a shudder. They smiled at each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Nino stood up and discarded the used condom. Then he reached for the box of wet wipes, the one Sho always kept in the drawer, to clean himself. He accidentally saw a framed photo which was hidden under it. Sho was much younger in it, probably around his early or mid-twenties. Next to him was another guy of about the same age. Both of them smiled widely at the camera. Before he could move the photo to take a better look at it, Sho closed the drawer again.

“Who is that guy in the photo?”

“Nobody,” Sho said. The panic was visible in his face, although he tried to dissimulate it. “Get dressed. I made a reservation for us.”

Very suspicious, Nino thought. He continued eyeing the drawer while he put on his clothes. Even when they exited the office, having an animated conversation on the things that made German beer superior to other beers, Nino was still thinking about it. He had to find that guy, soon.

 

**_02:00 p.m. Sho’s favorite restaurant._ **

Unlike most times Nino accompanied him for lunch, Sho slurped his soba noodles in silence. He replied a few of Nino’s questions regarding the hotel and the places he visited. His descriptions were short, none of the usual excitement in his voice as he related anecdotes from his trip.

Was it Nino’s impression or this had to do with him finding that framed photo earlier?

Suspicious… very suspicious indeed…

 

**_3:00 p.m. FUNK Productions, Studio 4._ **

“NINO, NINOOOOOOOO!”

As soon as he and Sho set a step on the studio, Aiba Masaki came running towards them. He had his headset on, giving instructions to the cameramen from the distance. He opened his arms wide, inviting Nino to his embrace.

Nino giggled when the other man hugged him, lifting him off the ground to twirl around together. Masaki almost lost his balance, so they stopped and stared into each other’s eyes. Nino stood on his tiptoes to kiss Masaki.

“So rare to see you here. You’ve abandoned me lately,” Masaki pouted.

Nino pinched the man’s cheek between giggles. “Oh, I’ve been busy with stuff… But I can’t believe you held a staff meeting, gave everyone the Yubari melons Sho-chan bought and didn’t invite me!” he frowned.

“Ah, yes… That was yesterday,” Masaki grinned.

“I expect you saved some for me?” Nino arched an eyebrow.

“Well…” Masaki laughed when Nino started poking his ribs. “It’s your fault for not showing up around here in weeks! I’m starting to think you only come because of Sho-chan…” he pouted again.

“That’s not true!”

While the two of them continued greeting each other –it usually took ten to fifteen minutes for them to finish–, Sho went to talk with the crew. They were shooting a hardcore porn film at the moment. Satoshi was hogtied on a bed, with the three Dommes standing around him. Nocchi, Kashiyuka and A-sama, as they were known, had video cameras and an assorted variety of sex toys. The plan was to use the footage from their cameras to show angles that the static cameras could not capture.

Sho sat in the director’s chair and observed them pensively. It was obvious he wasn’t concentrating on what was happening before him though.

“See, he’s been like that since we were in his office,” Nino whispered in Masaki’s ear. “He’s got this photo of him and a guy hidden in his drawer-”

“WHAT!” Masaki gaped. “I had never heard about this!”

“Eh? Doesn’t Sho-chan tell you everything about his life?”

“He does, but he never talks about his love life. You know how he is…”

“Hmm…” Nino pursed his lips. “I wonder who this guy is…”

“Aiba-san, come here please,” Sho yelled from the other end of the studio, motioning towards Aiba’s office.

“I’ll try to ask him,” Masaki winked –with both eyes– at Nino and followed Sho.

Filming had ended for that day. The trio of Dommes approached Nino with smiles on their faces. “Ninomiya Kazunari, what a pleasure to find you here,” A-sama said, extending her hand.

Nino bowed, took the offered hand and pressed a kiss to it. “The pleasure is all mine,” he replied. “Hadn’t seen you since that party at Hina’s last year, how have you been?”

“Can’t complain,” A-sama shrugged.

“So, how did our Sho-chan convince you lovely ladies to appear in this film? I thought you had gotten bored of all the media exposure.”

“Well, he made us a very nice offer,” A-sama smirked, causing her companions to chuckle.

“I knew he must have paid you a lot…”

“Oh, it wasn’t just that!” Nocchi laughed.

“You mean…?”

“Let’s say he’s more flexible than he seems,” Kashiyuka said with a wink. “Shame he still doesn’t want to take all his clothes off…”

The three of them walked away afterwards, leaving behind a very satisfied Nino. “I knew it!” Nino pumped his fist in the air.

“Knew what?” Satoshi, who was still totally naked, said.

“Sho-chan let Perfume have their way with him so that they’d accept to appear in the film!”

“Ah…” Satoshi had a lewd smile in his face, probably imagining how that went. Not that he had to think too hard, having experienced something similar just minutes before.

“Beautiful marks you got there,” Nino touched the bruising skin of Satoshi’s neck. “I _so_ want to check the footage for this… I think I’ll help Masaki with the editing this time.”

“You think he’ll let you?”

“Do you doubt my persuasion skills?” Nino raised an eyebrow. Satoshi just raised his hands in mock surrender.

“HELLO EVERYBODY!” someone shouted at the door. They both turned to find J, accompanied by Mizuhara Kiko. They both were grinning –meaning the negotiation had gone well, meaning J had probably fucked her. Everything looked normal until J took off his beanie.

“HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?” Nino yelled and ran straight to them.

“Like it?” J beamed at him. He had done as promised and got a new hairstyle, an undercut.

Nino walked in circles around him, staring him up and down. J couldn’t suppress a giggle when Nino started running his fingers along the sides of his head. It felt quite ticklish.

“It’ll take some time to get used to it, but you look great!” Nino said. “I see you brought someone today.”

“I did,” J replied, putting an arm around Kiko’s shoulders. “Kiko-chan here is coming to see Aiba-san, aren’t you, Kiko-chan?”

“I am,” Kiko grinned.

Nino smirked. They had succeeded. “Well, this is perfect timing, for he is in his office speaking with our producer.”

“Perfect,” Kiko said. She exchanged a look with J before leaving.

“You fucked her, didn’t you?” Nino bumped his shoulder into J’s.

“Actually, I did not,” J laughed. “She happens to be a big fan of Aiba’s movies, so when I told her about the offer she just jumped off her chair squealing and hugged me! It was crazy!”

“That’s an interesting twist!” Nino clapped as he laughed some more. “Didn’t expect a model like her to be into this kind of films…”

“You aren’t the only one surprised…” J stopped talking all of the sudden. His pupils dilated, and he unconsciously licked his lips. Following his line of sight, Nino found Ohno still naked, chatting happily with a cameraman. He rolled his eyes.

“Ohno Satoshi, how many times have I told you to get dressed after filming?” Nino clicked his tongue and threw a robe in the man’s face. “You know what it does to J to see you naked and bruised like that!”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Satoshi laughed and put the robe on. He then excused himself to take a shower.

Nino smacked J’s head. “Stop making carnivorous eyes at him, will ya? It gives me the creeps every time you do that! Thought you were supposed to be a submissive, but it looks like you want to switch to the other side to me!”

J laughed and ruffled Nino’s hair. “Well, if Oh-chan wants me to be the dominant one, hey, I’m not saying no,” he winked.

Just then the door of Aiba’s office opened. Kiko came out with a happy face accompanied by Kazama, Aiba’s assistant. They went to another office, presumably to sign her contract. Masaki gave them the thumbs up and followed the other two. And then Sho came out.

Sho’s eyes, which were big enough already, went impossibly wide. He looked torn between coming closer and fleeing the place. Nino wasn’t close enough to tell, but he bet the man was sweating. “Matsumoto-kun…”

And then J smiled so brightly, looking far more young and innocent than ever. “Sho-san,” he said, his voice was soft and sweet like honey. “It’s been a long time.”

“Y-Yes…” Sho nodded, now mirroring Jun’s expression. He took a few steps forward to approach J.

Nino observed the situation unfold with an amused expression. So they knew each other. Probably from their past, since Nino hadn’t seen them together even once during those years. _Interesting…_

“Never saw you again after that time when I was filming Hana Yori Dango Final,” J said. “They told me you quit from one day to another.”

“Ah, yeah, well…” Sho cleared his throat. He kept averting J’s gaze the entire time. “I… I just… I was tired of that job, you know…” he laughed nervously. “I wanted some independence, that’s all.”

“Hmm, sure,” J glared at him.

“I, umm… I should go with Masaki…” Sho scratched his nape. “It was good seeing you again.”

J sighed as Sho disappeared in the distance. He almost jumped when Nino tapped on his shoulder. “Long story,” J said, replying Nino’s unspoken question.

“Can I ask?”

“No, please don’t,” J shook his head. “It’s not the kind of thing I like to talk about.”

“Oh…”

After a moment of silence, J looked at him again. It seemed he _did_ need to talk after all.

He and Sho had met for the first time when Jun was in middle school. His grades were dangerously low, and the agency hired Sho –who was just in first year of high school– to tutor him four times a week. At first, Jun resented them for making him “waste his time” in something that didn’t interest him at all. Sho managed to change the way he viewed school though. His enthusiasm towards studying and school life was contagious, and soon Jun found himself enjoying it as well. Sho promised Jun he’d give the second button of his uniform to him if he continued being so dedicated.

“I still have it,” J confessed. “It’s my lucky charm.”

Unfortunately, their acquaintance ended the day Jun graduated from high school. They both were so busy with their own business afterwards that there wasn’t an opportunity to meet again. “I had this massive crush on him back then, it was ridiculous,” J laughed. “I was sad when we stopped talking, but I thought it was for the best. He didn’t see me that way.”

“And when did you meet again?”

“Hana Yori Dango’s set,” J said. “Imagine my surprise when I walked in the first day of filming and saw him there. It was surreal. My legs went like jelly when he greeted me.”

“You still had a crush on him?”

J nodded. “We started hanging out a lot… It was like time hadn’t passed at all. And I fell for him again…” he bit his lip. “I was sure he’d accept me, I could feel it! So I took the risk and told him about my feelings…”

“And…?”

“Nothing,” J shrugged. “The next day I went to work and they told me that he had quit. And I hadn’t seen him again until now.”

Nino frowned. J’s version didn’t coincide with what Sho had told them before. But before he could voice his thoughts, Aiba, Sho, and Kiko came back. J, on the other hand, feigned indifference. The conversation flowed normally. Kiko had accepted to be the heroine for Aiba’s action-fantasy porn film, and they’d start filming as soon as they had the rest of the cast.

During the entire conversation Sho never took his eyes off of J. There were so many different emotions reflected there –regret, guilt, sadness–, that Nino decided it was time for an intervention.

 

**_04:00 p.m. Screening._ **

Masaki dragged all of them to a room. “We’re done with the editing of the new movie!” he said, bouncing all the way there. “You have to see it, Sho-chan! I think people will love this one! If it goes well, maybe we can use the concept again~”

“Sure,” Sho smiled weakly.

“We wanted to make it seem more amateurish, like something normal people would do at their home. So what we did was to install cameras in Satoshi and J’s apartment during two weeks and use the recordings for the movie,” Masaki grinned. “It was hard though, since they were almost always with Nino and we weren’t sure if we could use the footage of the three of them, but Nino here gave us permission.”

“You did?” Sho turned to Nino with a surprised expression.

“I didn’t want to, but I checked what they had and it was so much hotter with me in it. I had no choice! The movie would be a flop without those scenes!”

“I bet it would,” Sho laughed.

The five of them –Satoshi had followed them when he noticed they were leaving– sat on the floor before the huge screen. Aiba didn’t have any couches, preferring to use a heap of cushions for him and his guests. Nino sat in the middle, with Aiba at his right and Satoshi at his left. Sho and J sat in opposite sides, the former by Aiba’s side and the latter next to Satoshi.

Aiba clapped twice and the lights dimmed. The movie started playing automatically.

The first scene looked pretty normal. It was just the three of them playing old maid, with Nino pointing at Satoshi’s nose and how his nostrils flared whenever he tried to lie. Thanks to a lucky hand, J was the first one who got rid of all his cards. Nino was the second one, meaning Satoshi was the loser.

All of a sudden, Nino and J threw Satoshi face down on the couch. Nino pulled his clothes, leaving him stark naked, while J reached for the lube and condoms. He didn’t give much warning before inserting one finger slick with lubricant in Satoshi’s ass hole. The man’s moans were muffled by Nino’s mouth. And so, J continued adding fingers, stretching him as much as it was possible. Satoshi moved against the fingers, trying to take them deeper each time. He screamed in pleasure when Nino moved to wrap a hand around his erected shaft.

By then, Masaki had already slipped a hand in his pants to palm himself. Nino giggled and licked his ear’s shell playfully, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth. Masaki groaned and tackled him on top of some cushions. They kissed between laughs, until Satoshi threw a cushion to their heads and told them to be quiet.

“Relax…” Nino rolled his eyes while Masaki sucked his collarbones. “Mmm, yes, like that…” he moaned when the man started rolling his hips against him.

Meanwhile, on the screen, Satoshi continued moaning. J, who had been pumping himself up to that moment, stepped away to put on a condom. He replaced the fingers with his manhood and gripped Satoshi’s hips with both hands. The first buck of his hips made Satoshi cry out loud. His balls slapping against Satoshi’s ass produced an obscene sound.

“Ah, Masaki, yes…”

Sho looked over his shoulder and found Nino lying on his back, legs propped up on Masaki’s shoulders while the man sucked him. His sweatpants were thrown in a corner of the room, and by the look of it Masaki’s would be there as well soon. Satoshi, who had been so bothered by the noise before, was observing them with genuine interest –if that tent in his robe was anything to go by.

_“AH, SATOSHI, PLEASE…”_

Nino’s moans, this time from the screen, made Sho turn again. Now Nino was naked as well, on his four, being taken from behind by Satoshi while J continued setting the rhythm for all of them.

The sounds coming from the video were no longer distinguishable from those generating right behind Sho. Nino was bouncing on top of Aiba, and Satoshi was jerking off to them. Only Sho and J continued watching without doing anything else.

The trio in the screen formed a messy heap of limbs after they all reached their orgasm. It wasn’t the end though. The image faded to black, and the scenario changed.

“What the…” Sho blushed.

It was a solo take of J in his room. He was naked in the middle of his bed, legs sprawled and a hand wrapped around his shaft. His other hand was sliding down, fingers trying to find his own hole. The first one disappeared inside. J bit his lip, trying to stifle whatever syllables were forming in his throat at that moment. He arched his back and screamed after adding a second finger.

Sho felt his pants tightening. He looked very uncomfortable when Nino glanced at him –he was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, but it didn’t mean he could not perceive the way Sho squirmed and tried to look away. J didn’t take notice of it though. His eyes were fixed on the screen, as if watching oneself masturbating wasn’t anything out of the normal.

_“AHH, S-S…”_

J bit his lip when he came all over himself. There was a word caught in his throat, but in the end he only let out a groan. He was panting afterwards, curling in a ball without even bothering to clean himself.

And Sho stormed off the room.

 

**_06:30 p.m. Smoking time._ **

When Nino found him, he had finished half a pack of cigarettes. He was standing against the metal bars of the rooftop’s veranda, staring into the distance. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it angrily before burying his face in his hands.

“Sho-chan, do you want to talk about it?” Sho’s shoulders drooped. People had always commented on how angled his shoulders were, but they were slopping more than ever in that moment. “Is he the man in that photo you’re keeping in your office?”

Sho shook his head. “No, he’s not… at least not now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s different,” Sho said.

“And is that bad?”

“No, not at all… It’s just that…” Sho sighed. “Nothing, it’s not important anymore.”

“Sho-chan,” Nino folded his arms across his chest. “Tell me.”

Sho looked down. “You know he once said that he was in love with me?”

“Yeah, he told me,” Nino said. “He also told me that you quit your job right after he confessed and didn’t contact him again.” Sho lowered his head more. “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t have a choice, Nino,” Sho mumbled. “T-The paparazzi, they saw us. More than once, actually,” he paused for a moment. “The agency managed to silence them, but they sent the photos to my boss. ‘Fraternizing with the talents is absolutely prohibited, Sakurai-kun’ they said. Which is actually funny, because my straight coworkers did more than just going for a coffee with some female talents and nothing happened,” he laughed bitterly. “And then they just fired me using that as an excuse.”

Nino rubbed Sho’s back. “He must think I’m the biggest jerk in the world,” Sho leaned his head on Nino’s shoulder.

“Nah, I bet J still likes you. Go and talk to him,” Nino said. “He deserves at least an explanation, don’t you think?”

“What would be the use of that?”

“Just do it!” Nino patted his back. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Sho mumbled something unintelligible. Nino dragged him by the arm downstairs. Everyone was getting ready for the next filming already.

 

**_6:50 p.m. Filming._ **

J was already getting dressed when they came back. His outfit for this movie was a stripped t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans and sneakers. The set was an apartment’s living room. The couple in question was going to have sex right on the couch, as if they were in a hot date and couldn’t wait any longer.

There was just one little detail.

“Where’s the other actor?” Nino frowned. It seemed that everything was ready, but only J was in the set.

“Well… I didn’t bring any,” Masaki confessed with an apologetic smile. “The thing is that I need it to look like it’s the first time they do it, and J has filmed with most of the actors and actresses I know, so…” he stared right at Sho.

“W-What…! Me? You’re saying it should be me?”

“Please?” Aiba pouted.

“I don’t know…” Sho shook his head. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m ready,” J went up to them with a smile. “So, who’s my co-star?”

Aiba turned to look at Sho with hopeful eyes, batting his eyelashes prettily. Sho just shook his head again. Aiba clicked his tongue and turned towards J again. “I’m afraid we’ll have to cancel the filming for today.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Your co-star,” he pointed with his chin at Sho, “is a bit reluctant to appear in the movie.”

J’s eyes widened. “Sho-san will be my co-star?”

“Yeah,” Nino replied. “But he’s a bit nervous about this whole thing. First-timer, you know how it is.”

“Hmm…” J pursed his lips. He looked a bit disappointed.

“Perhaps you could help him relax a little bit, don’t you agree Aiba-san?”

“Eh?” Aiba tilted his head. Nino signaled him to follow his lead. “Oh, yes, yes! You should help him, J!”

“How exactly would I do that?” J narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know… You could, say, go out for dinner tonight and chat a bit. I’m sure you have plenty of things to talk about after all these years of not seeing each other, right Sho-chan?”

Sho startled a bit. “Y-Yes, of course!” he blurted out. His cheeks were turning pink. “I-I think that would help me a lot, yeah… W-Would you, umm, would you like to join me for dinner tonight? U-Unless you have plans or something, because then we can just, uh, maybe meet another day or…”

Jun’s expression softened. “I don’t have plans for tonight,” he said, silencing Sho right away.

“Great!” Sho grinned.

“So we won’t be filming today then?” J asked.

“No, we’ll leave it for tomorrow,” Masaki said. “I’m sure the crew won’t mind having a free night.”

“Sure,” Jun nodded. “Then I’ll go get changed and we can leave, Sho-san.”

As J turned, Sho let out a deep sigh. He looked two seconds away from getting a heart attack. “It will go well,” Nino patted his shoulder. “He will understand it.”

J returned, looking absolutely breathtaking in his normal clothes. “Let’s go,” he smiled at Sho and held out his hand. Sho took it hesitantly, feeling weak in the knees when Jun intertwined their fingers and beamed at him. He just followed the other man.

Nino smiled at them, satisfied to see them leaving together. “What should we do by now? I’m not hungry yet,” he said and circled his arms around Masaki.

“Want to watch what we filmed with Satomi-chan yesterday? She accepted a role in that college-themed movie. J makes an appearance in two scenes,” Masaki wiggled his eyebrows.

Nino smirked. It was nice when things went his way without him having to ask.

 

**_11:00 p.m. Nino’s front door._ **

He, Masaki, and Satoshi were giggling in the corridor, all of them slightly drunk.

“You think they’ll do it?” Masaki asked.

“Of course they will!” Nino replied. “If not, then it’ll be a waste, considering that we left them alone and everything.”

Earlier, they had gone back to the room with the big screen in the studio and watched scenes from that movie where J was a wealthy college student and Satomi was the girl in her freshman year. Nino praised the work of the stylists over and over again. They had managed to make J look ten years younger just by using some makeup, which was quite impressive –not that J actually looked his age, but the team did a great job either way.

After a couple of hours of watching unedited material –Nino requested a copy; Masaki said yes because he had Nino’s mouth around his cock–, they dragged Satoshi with them to a bar. Masaki declared it was time to leave after an hour of drunken duets with Satoshi. They headed to Satoshi’s apartment, since it was near. Standing at his doorstep, however, they found two other people.

“Holy-” Nino covered Satoshi’s mouth before he could utter another word.

Sho had J against the wall. His hands were circled around J’s waist, holding him as close as it was possible. J’s fingers were tangled in Sho’s hair, guiding him to the angle he wanted to deepen the kiss.

“Jun,” Sho moaned in between kisses. He sounded way more impatient than he looked. J put a finger on his lips, saying ‘shh’, before resuming their kisses.

“Spend the night with me, Sho,” J whispered on Sho’s lips when they parted for air. Sho blushed to the tip of his ears and nodded excitedly. Both men were so concentrated on each other that they did not notice the others’ presence at all. Nino suggested they should go to his penthouse when the couple crossed the door, already tugging at each other’s clothes.

“I hope Sho-chan takes off his clothes tonight. J would love that,” Nino commented.

“You think those two will start dating?” Masaki asked as they played Mario Kart on Nino’s couch. Satoshi was upstairs sleeping on Nino’s bed.

“Probably,” Nino nodded.

Masaki hummed. “And doesn’t that concern you?”

“It’s their lives, not mine,” Nino shrugged. He put the game on pause and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. “I’m so sleepy! It’s J’s fault, for waking me up so early,” he grumbled.

Masaki laughed and scooped him up in his arms. “Let’s go to bed then.”

Nino fell asleep with his head on Aiba’s chest, feeling completely satisfied about the outcome of that day.


End file.
